I Love You Crystal Bearer
by DevilOkami
Summary: All Keiss ever wanted was to be with him...and to love him..."Why did you have to go Layle?"  Not an angst fic people! Please R&R


DevilOkami: Hello again my fellow readers/fans~ Im really sorry for updating these juicy fictions so slowly. I was busy drawing on my DSI that I forgot how the story goes for this one-as well as the others! WEll! To make it up to you guys, I will type away unfinished fics in the summer 24/7. Now thats out of the way Here is a fic from my favorite game. Im sure you readers have this and also liked the paring. There should be more! Hello? Look at the way how the story aims only at them instead of belle? (I don't like her...at all) If I had more supporters for this paring or the others that are listed, then Im sure others will like it too! Please support this paring, It would really help us writers and the fans.

Keiss: Wow... You're never like this when creating a fic...did something happen to you? You okay?

DevilOkami: ...Thank you for killing the mood selkie boy...

Keiss: You're welcome-

DevilOkami: Go get screwed by the crystal bearer!

Keiss: Why certainly~ *leaves*

DevilOkami: grr stupid selkie, Anyway! heres the fic I promised and R&R please, thank you.

* * *

><p>He could not believe his eyes, everything was blurry to him and yet, he could see crystal clear what was about to happen in the pitch black sky.<p>

Keiss watched as the fallen Alexis ship was now soaring towards the Lilty capital. Consumed in red as if it was on fire he spotted Jegran perched on a throne covered in ruby crystals- a power that he obtained from athe freak accident with the crystal reactors. He felt betrayed...and alone. The only person who was an idol to him was now a monster, hungry for power and destruction. The selkie watched in horror as the Alexis sped faster towards the Lilty crystal. If the crystal were to be destroyed... well he hope it **will not** happen.

He was broken from his thoughts when a familar voice pierce the dread that mounted all. Tilting his head he spotted the owner of the voice speaking to Cid. 'Layle' was the only thought on the Selkie's mind. He wondered why would fate be so cruel and choose an innocent being like him? Well we all know the Clavat was not innocent for all those contracts and battles they came. The Selkie strained to hear what the two was talking about, sounds like an argument-what? At a time like this?

He was about to ask why they were fighting, until the blond look at him- his breath hitched at those intense blue eyes gazing the Selkie with mix emotions. Worry,anger and hope he saw but there was something else...oh well he'll figure it out later. Layle on the other hand was debating if he should let the Selkie boy join him for the final battle, sure they both had ups and downs but they were still the best of friends!

But he wanted to be more than best friends...

Making up his mind the blond rushed towards the red head,making sure Belle didn't hear them. How would this chick help if all she does is complain he will never know. Both Clavat and Selkie gaze each other waiting for the other to speak. Finally the blond spoke with a hint of sorrow and gazing down at the floor.

"Y-you do know this could be the last time we see each other,right keiss?" Lucky for the red head the blond didn't saw the shiver. Keiss gave a small nod, not trusting his voice to answer. He didn't care if he was not gonna make it, all he cared was the person in front of him!

"I know...and I don't give a dam..." He winced as his voice cracked a little but it was alright.

Layle looked up sharply, shocked that Keiss would still help him after the betrayl in the ruins.

"But...but you might not make it-"

"As I said, I don't give a dam" The tension was back in place only stronger than before. The Selkie wanted to smirk as the rage flared in the Clavat's eyes, he wasn't going to back down on this.

"Look...Keiss" The blond sighed "I think it's best...If you leave with the others now, there's a train waiting-"

"Im not going..." No...he wasn't about to leave the only friend he ever had after...the accident.

"Keiss please listen-"

"No, **you** listen, friends just don't leave their only friend behind for this kind of crap! Im going with you and that's final"

Layle calmed himself before he could speak, how stubborn Selkies are, even this one but worst.

"I can't let you do that, Im sorry-"

"No you're not sorry" This boy **really** love to cut his sentences alot.

Layle was going to answer back when a Lilty mechanic coughed to gain both teens attention. Cid shifted from foot to foot before speaking.

"Erm Layle..we should go now" Cid urged towards the AlexisII.

Sighing again Layle grabedboth Keiss shoulders and gave them a small squeez. The Selkie shut his eyes tight ignoring the pleading baby blue eyes of his friend, for he felt the stinging of tears forming. He wanted to help him not leave him on his own, their friendship was too strong to be broken. The red head heard the other sigh in defeat but he didn't know the blond was planning something, Dark blue eyes snapping open when the hands upon his shoulders tighten. A gasp came out from the boy as his hands were wrapped in a invisible force.

The Clavat was stopping him from following the blond towards death's door as the crystal bearer finally finished his work, he almost undid the bindings from the disstressed red head if it weren't for the Lilty mechanic barking his name the second time. Said Clavat ran towards the ship and hauling himself in, he took one last glance at his friend and mouthed 'sorry, please forgive me' before entering the control room.

The Selkie male glanced at the ship as the AlexisII roared to life and sailing away from the port in full speed, only leaving a water-like trail in it's wake. Struggling more Keiss ran where the ship was he tripped and fell to his side, in doing so twisting his wrists painfully. He needed to be there, needed to help Layle and Cid finish off that...monster. With his last ounce of strength, the boy pulled the force despreatly to free the sore wrists but failed in the process. His vision blury with sweat and tears and his labored breath brought him towards fainting. 'Never give up Keiss' he chanted in his head, but the welcoming darkness took it's domain.

He could have sworn he saw the ship burst into flames...

...And blue light...

* * *

><p>Darkness...<p>

That was all he'd saw.

Just...darkness

How long was he out cold, an hour? Maybe a day? He didn't know. The red head tried to move but his body wouldn't respond, did he...died...

No, he would have felt intense pain by now and follow the "light at the end of a tunnel."

Then...where was he?

Panicked by that thought the boy racked his brain for happen to the others? Did the final battle ended? Was the capital safe? Where's Layle?-

Layle...

Now that he thought about it, that Clavat stopped him from following him towards destruction...save him from the pain...

'Save me from what!' Keiss thought, feeling the sting of tears forming he hastly wiped them away and willed himself to be strong. But the image of a burning ship broke the dam of emotions, droplets of fresh tears trickle downards his sun-kissed cheeks, his whole body trembled in fear for what he saw.

Layle...was dead...

The boy screamed in agony from that thought. It wasnt fair! Was he destined to be alone for the rest of his broken life? Was he born to be unloved? Did Layle, the boy he love with all his heart have to die?

Spending all his energy on crying, Keiss replayed what he saw again and again and again...

Fate was cruel to him...

He gave up hope, that was it he was done for. He didn't care if he too was going to die in this blackend hellish place, didn't even give a dam about everything. Why would he if his only friend and love was gone?

Fate really was cruel to him...

Almost closing his eyes to drown in the abyss, a faint glow appeared. Great he **WAS** dead, guess he should follow that old saying "walk towads the light" thingy.

Kiess glared hard at the annoying light in front of him, wouldn't this "Light" take the hint and leave him alone? Said light glowed brighter and bigger than before, swallowing the inky blackness all around, leaving the selkie confused.

All of a sudden...he could move.

Kiess didn't understand... did the light wanted to help him? Why would it do that? His close friend/love was gone...but now... he was having second thoughts on that. Maybe, just maybe... theres a bit hope left in him to believe that the clavat was alive and well...

Reaching a shaky hand, he felt the warmth and calmness of the glow and tried to grasp it. Dark blue eyes wide and breath hitched as he felt a smooth warm hand clasp his own, It felt...familiar...

_...Keiss..._

Could it be...

_...Keiss!..._

Layle? It is him!

_...wake up keiss!..._

He is alive!

Struggling to get up without falling he limply ran to the light, glowing brighter then ever, reaching out one last time to catch the fleeing hand.

And letting the light swallow him whole...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_..._

_...Keiss..._

_...Wake up...Keiss..._

_'Layle?'_

"Keiss!...Wake up!"

Groaning, the red headed selkie boy slowly awoke and waited for the dizziness to vanish. Once done Keiss to in his surroundings. He was back in Cid's shop? How?

"Thank goodness! You're okay!"

The Selkie look at Cid in wonder. So...he saved him, not...

"We found you at the front gate of the capital. A miracle Belle found you -"

Ugh...Belle, that name alone made him want to vomit. The boy decided to half listen to the Lilty's chatter while thinking about one person, he felt like some obsessed schoolgirl over some stupid crush. 'Yay for me' He thought bitterly.

"- And Layle kicked that big ol' general's-"

"Wha? He did? So he's... alive?"

"Of course! It would take more than that general to knock out that stubborn Clavat!"

Keiss couldn't hold in the joy his heart filled in. Layle was alive... He's alive...

But...where is he?

"Um Cid...wheres Layle?"

The Selkie's smile fell slowly when Cid frowned and gaze the other happen now?

"...Cid?..."

Cid didn't respond for a while, just looking at the entrance gazing at the moogles picking up the trash...as well as some random people...If only it was funny to him.

"Well... "

"Well what?"

"After the battle was over...before Belle found you...Layle decided it was best if... he didn't come back anymore..."

Something inside Keiss broke as he clench the bed sheet tightly his knuckles turned white. Filled with hate he bit his lip hard to bleed and whispered lowly that Cid had to come closer in order to hear.

"...why..."

Why did Layle leave? Why did he leave him alone? The red head felt betrayed even more than that monster, a low blow that made him gasp for breath.

"W-well... he thought it was best that no one would suffer due to his powers-"

"BEST? BEST FOR WHAT? LETTING ME SUFFER? WE WERE FRIENDS, BROTHERS EVEN! AND HE LEAVES WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE AT LEAST?"

Or letting me say those three words...?

Cid saw the broken look upon the Selkie's face, The boy was oblivious that Cid was actually lying but he couldn't tell him that...

Not yet at least...

"Keiss...we'll talk about this tomorrow, right now you need your rest okay?"

Keiss didn't bother to protest as he lay back down and let the unpleasent dreams ravish him.

* * *

><p>The next day went very slowly.<p>

Keiss revovered quickly but his heart did not, the black hole where his heart use to be burden the poor selkie as he and Cid, along with Belle attented the union of both Lilty and Yukes now that the curse was broken as well as the battle...

After the ceremony was over and the meetings of changing the laws and other important things he did not want to know. Now queen of Alfitaria, Althea came by and wondered if he wanted to take the job a a general. That way the bond between Lilties and Selkies to become stronger. He liked the Idea but Lilties were rich snobs and the Selkies were theifs. End of story. He thanked the Lilty queen for the idea but kindly refuse the reward, He couldn't just leave his homeland without no guide leader...no he vowed to Vaigali he would lead the Selkies to the right path...

Without a friend...

Althea clearly understood Keiss problem, He lost the only person who was like a father to him. She even knew what happen between him and Jegran that left the poor boy traumatized. Not only that but a dear close friend...and lover to be. She wanted to smack that stupid Clavat silly for leaving the boy alone to fend off the cruel world. Placing a dainty hand on the Selkie's shoulder and giving a small squeeze to know if he needed anything when in trouble to let her know. Keiss smile at the queen's motherly affection and nod in approval. Althea smiled back and left the Selkie alone in the royal library.

Waiting for a few minutes Keiss turned to gaze at the crystal principle perch on top of two columns. Said principle winked in the sunlight, like it was teasing him about his Red head turned his back on the floating object and plunge himself deep in the millions and millions of questions. Why did Layle wanted to leave this place? Everything return back to normal in his point of view. Did the events from the ruins severed him so much that he just got up and took the next steam train (thanks to Cid) to some unknown place? Or was it that he and...Belle were a burden on the Clavat? The only person that knows what the hell is going on...is Layle.

Thinking about the Clavat male sent his blood boiling in rage.

_'...S-stupid worthless crystal bearer!'_

_'I Hate You!'_

_..._

No you don't Keiss...

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks of repairs and law changes Alfitaria was back to normal, even the Yuke tribe that now took back their home in the ruins was being restored. The tribe held a funeral for one of their kin who Keiss knew as "Goldenrod" sacrificed herself to restore the Yuke principle. Said Selkie visited the funeral and gave his respects to the fallen tribe member. Amidatelion was her name, coated in thick red crystal while she gaze towards the crystal principle...or heaven. Was she in heaven, watching her tribe flourish with a content smile? Was she happy that the war was over? Who knows.<p>

He winced to see her left arm on the floor lying nest to her armored body, he felt really sorry for her fate. She shouldn't suffer from the demons wrath...nobody should...but what's done is done. Nothing could change the fact.

After hours of mourning and helping the Yukes Keiss left the ruins through a small tunnel-like cave, once outside he strode towards his cream white chocobo which he named her Ares and mounted. Ares cooed and nibbled his rich dark red hair to know she's there for her master, which in turn made the Selkie grin. At least someone cared for him. "Now what to do?" the older boy mumbled, should he go to the track and earn some gil? No too boring. Bridge town was too hot and muggy to bother Cid, and the idea of going to the desert prison made him have second thoughts.

Maybe he sould go lounge in Costa Faguita-

No...that place has hoards of women, not safe if he accidently did or said something, like that time with Layle-

"Dammit! Everywhere I got the Clavat is always on my mind!" The Selkie screeched, he knew what was making him act like this. Turning Ares around the Selkie raced through the man made path, entering the gates of Alfitaria.

The place where it started it all.

* * *

><p><em>A boy cloth in light clothes and a heavy thick fur jacket silently wandered around the train station, hoping to find a certain someone. The boy paused to glance the clock in the wall, almost there thought the boy feeling the cool glass like piece on his right cheek spread little by little. Closing his eyes and feeling the rush of wind breeze by via train he relax a little bit, minutes passed by and said boy felt a small tug on his jacket.<em>

_"E-excuse me sir...are you waiting for someone?" A timid shy voice asked._

_Opening his eyes to see a Selkie teen, no older that 16 with that 'Uke' written all over him giving him the kicked dog look._

_"Why yes I am waiting for someone, are you waiting for someone too?" The older boy asked smirking when the teen blushed and looked away._

_Said Selkie was toying his long silky silver hair and shifting from foot to foot._

_"Um...y-yes, my boyfriend" The boy mumbled but he heard it._

_"From what tribe?"_

_Light gray eyes slid shut as the Selkie had that dreamy look upon his face._

_"He's a Clavat."_

_Blue eyes widen at that, then the older boy smiled._

_"That's wonderful"_

_The teen smiled at the praise but was cut of short when a Clavat male came running towards them._

_"H-hey there." The Clavat panted out._

_The other Clavat couldn't help but smile at seeing the two boys walking hand in hand. The look upon their eyes spoke many words._

_Soon...he'll be with someone too._

* * *

><p>Midnight came by much to the Lilty people's dismay<p>

Shop owners ready for bed closed their doors for another day as the Floating clock in the plaza struck women and children of both Clavat and Lilty headed home to their awaited dinner and warm beds.

Lucky for them.

Keiss wandered the empty streets of Clock Plaza, muttering foul curses and picking up the pace. Luckly for him the train to the upper part of the city. Upon entering he could have sworn he saw someone to his left. "I might be parinoid" the boy mumbled to himself, he sat near the doors as the train rose up and and took off.

Leaving the figure in the corner gaze the fleeting craft.

upon arrival the Selkie ran past shop after shop and headed towards the deck. He smiled upon seeing his beloved aircraft just begging to take flight. Keiss quickly pressed the switch to open the large gate and climb inside the aircraft. Switching everything on he braced himself for the coming. The gate now open and without taking a second glance he raised the ship and took off while gaining speed. His destination...

The Lilty Crystal principle.

The Crystal winked in reply in the moonlight beckoning him closer, as if challenging him to a fight. The emotions that were locked up tightly were now crumbling bringing forth the hidden rage from the war. The closer he got towards his target, the more his rage build up...

The beautiful the Crystal was upon close up.

He was speechless at the sight of the floating object in front of him. The anger he held up so long ago was melting away in both mind and spirit. Leaving a calming sensation in it's wake. Relaxing in the cockpit the Selkie thought if it was right to harm the floating piece. When nothing came up he crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular in such a childish manner.

"Now what?" He voiced to himself. The mission was a failure and due to that he had nothing else to think of. Seconds ticked by and still glaring at nothing didn't help his nerves. He came all the way here just to do nothing by sulk in front of the floating junk. 'How entertaining' he thought.

Just then the Crystal pulsed faintly, but strong enough to alarm the Selkie in the aircraft. Keiss blink stupidly in response, wondering if that...thing would do it again. Was this Crystal thing...alive? No, it couldn't be...could it?

Again the Crystal pulsed making the red head's body go rigid. He indeed felt it alright, some what like a wave slowly crashing down on him. It was like that wave was cleansing him, washing away all his problems and the feeling of being safe it brought forth. Curiosity made him want to feel the cool glass surface. Should he?

The beating of the Crystal urged him to sate his curiosity.

Keiss took deep breaths before opening the hatch, letting in the cool night air seep inside his skin. He clambered out the cockpit slowly before standing up...

...To look downward

He almost slipped from the sight, pitch black darkness just like in his dream. Was it a dream or a nightmare?

The boy forced his gaze upwards towards the Cyrstal a few feet away. Few more breaths and he was set.

"Okay...I can do this..."

The first step he took was easy. Then the next.

And the next.

And another.

Each step he took brought him up close and personal towards the object...just ever so slowly. The aircraft's surface was narrowing little by little untill Keiss was now on the ship's nose. Finally face to face somewhat upon the Crystal he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a while before racing full force. It was like a dream come true. A dream that he never want to wake up from. Never had anyone of the four tribes dared to come face to face somewhat with the Crystal principle, heck not even the Lilty would touch their sacred principle.

It was now or never for Keiss.

Summoning up all his courage and banishing all his fears for this moment, He reached out a cold and trembling hand and tilt forward. As if in slow motion his fingers descended and felt the cool translucent glassy surface of the principle, letting the slim fingers slide down the glass.

At that exact moment the Selkie reared his head back in pain as the memories flooded before his eyes in lighting speed.

* * *

><p><em>Find and eliminate the Yuke...and your reward will be doubled. Understand Keiss?<em>

_Yes...Jegran... I understand..._

* * *

><p><em>Forgive me general...but the Yuke got away...with the Crystal bearer.<em>

_So...you failed me again Keiss?_

_My apologi-_

_Save that for another time Selkie! Your mission was to search and kill the Yuke along with the Crystal bearer!_

_Yes sir-_

_Do you even realize that your "Friend" is aiding that assasin?_

_W-what?_

_You heard me right, he betrayed you...used you to help the Yuke destroy the Lilty Crystal...Don't you see Keiss?_

_I...It can't be...Layle?_

_Yes Keiss...him..._

_But... I don't understand! I thought...why?_

_You're lucky I took you under my wing. From the first day I gave you two the contract to protect the Alexis, I know that...worthless Clavat excuse of a Crystal bearer would take advantage of you...Come here._

_Y-yes general..._

_..._

_!_

_G-General!_

_Don't worry about a thing, now I must take my leave. I'll see you in the morrow._

_..._

_Did he just...kissed my cheek..._

* * *

><p><em>Come in.<em>

_S-sir you wanted me here for something?_

_Ah Keiss come on in, there's something we need to discuss something._

_Yes sir..._

_Now...I know how you feel about that...Clavat, but there will be a time to move on. Let someone else fill that black hole in your heart._

_Im.. flattered that you really care about me general-_

_Please call me Jergan heheh._

_Of corse gen-...Jergan, but something is telling me that I shouldn't give up on hope, I believe that Layle is doing the right thing-_

_WHAT?_

_I-Im sorry general but I just can't give up on Layle!_

_Well then... I suppose I should let myself in that "heart" of yours..._

_G-General! What are you doing?_

_Making sure that Clavat knows whats mine is mine!_

_N-no stop plea-mmph!_

_"G-Genwral Jergan sir!"_

_What now commander?_

_"T-the Yuke! The Yuke is in the monastery with the Crystal bearer!"_

_Now?_

_"Y-Yes sir, were waiting for your orders sir!"_

_Che... Alright were leaving for the monastery now, summon your best shooters and kiil those two._

_"General sir!"_

_As for you my boy... we'll finish this off later. Cover youself and get ready to see you blessed "Crystal bearer" gasping for his last breath._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Layle..._

* * *

><p>Tears streaming down his flushed cheeks like a mad river as the Selkie froze in his spot. Those demons were now free, free of tormenting his soul until theres none left...just a shell. He tried to get back in the ship but the shock denied him to move-<p>

Making him tilt to the side.

'Move, move, move dammit!' Keiss willed himself but his body won't respond, Then something happen. To his horror his foot jerked ...

and slipped into the abyss of the night.

He had seconds to register what was happening before blindly grabing anything to stop his fall.

There was none to hold on.

It felt like his soul left his body as the wind rushed past him, he could see the Crystal principle and his beloved ship shrink smaller and smaller. He knew this would't end well, guess this means it's time to say goodbye.

The Selkie smiled sadly, gazing at his tears glitter like the stars above. Maybe he'll join them and shine the night sky.

_'Goodbye...Layle.'_

On impulse he tried to reach out and grab the stars but to no avail. Oh well, at least he would become one just like that shiny blue star-

Shiny blue star?

'Wha?'

The Selkies eyes widen as said "Blue star" was getting bigger be the second, and seem to...move? He must be parinoid from the rush, just his mind playing tricks on him that all.

Then all of a sudden he could faintly see a boy about the same age as he, almost as if the boy was reaching out to him. The red head could also see a transparent wing- must be an angel to freel him of his pain. But when the "Angel" spoke, all thoughts flew out the window.

"KEISS!"

It can't be...

"Layle?"

He could've scream at the Clavat for leaving him, he cloud've yell in joy, he could've ran and tackled the boy and force the blond what and why he did in full complete detail...if he wasn't still falling closer towards the city plaza...

If it wern't for Layle to catch him in the nick of time.

Feeling the air knocked out of his lungs Keiss clung the thick jacket for dear life, causing the blond Clavat to chuckle. Keiss glared at the Clavat's jacket and making sure he kept his mouth shut tight, but as he glared the fabric to magically burn he blink in utter confusion. The cream colored jacket sported what appears to be patches of glass, similar to the principle.

He let his gazer wander towards the Clavat's hands, also coated in glass. What happen to him? Gritting his teeth the red head slowly looked up, the shirt and neck had smaller patches of glowing glass. A though entered his mind but he wouldnt jump into conclusions.

"Like what you see Keiss?"

Snapping his head up the Selkie swallow his scream and stilled his hands from punching the daylights out of the blond. Those blue eyes he would adore were a dark neon-like color that seem to glow and pieces of glass here and there, even on his golden hair. But that wasn't what threw him off, oh no it wasn't.

It was the transparent wing attached to a small chunk of glass near the cheek that holds piece of a crystal.

'This...has to be a dream...'

On impulse the Selkie reached over and caress the Clavat's non-crystalize cheek, making sure it wasn't just a dream...or a nightmare.

"...Layle? Is that really you?"

Said Clavat grinned while hold on to his prize tighter.

"You be it is!"

That made Keiss smile.

He lightly wacked the blonds head for good measure who still had that stupid grin on his face.

"You don't know how much I miss doing contracts with you Crystal bearer."

Layle nuzzled the Selkie and inhaling the salty scent of the sea. Again this threw the Selkie off, Layle was never the type to show affection...untill now at least.

"And you don't know how much I **really** miss you Kiess"

Blinking and making sure he's not in LaLa land Keiss allow the affection to continue, untill a peck on the cheek brought him back to reality.

'Did he just?'

"Keiss...?" The blond Crystal bearer mumbled abit, waiting for the Selkie's attention. Once he has his attention he sighed loudly and caress the sun-kissed cheek with one crystalize hand.

Layle gaze the red head lovingly before whispering to the other male.

"I love you."

Keiss breth hitched at those words, never in his entire life he would hear that from a stubborn, selfless and cocky Clavat whos a Crystal bearer's mouth. But it could be in a friendly way to Layle, he had to make sure.

"You really mean that Layle. You...really do love me...more than a brother and a close friend?"

As if reading his mind Layle gently put down the Selkie on the Crystal-made sufboard (Sorry folks, forgot to put that) And made sure the boy was facing him, giving the red head a serious yet playful look.

"If I didn't mean that, do you think I wouldn't be like what I am right now?" Layle asked. It wasn't easy to follow Keiss from foot then 's lucky he has a ship leaving him riding chocobos that would **love** trampling and pecking him to death. Only way he could catch up was to obtain the flow of the Crystal in the upper city gates, locked tightly in a dark yet serene shrine.

"And if I didn't mean that...do you think I would do this?" Layle slowly closed the gap between him and the Selkie in a searing yet passionate kiss that would leave Keiss falling off again.

Minutes to what felt like an eternity for them passed by as the release eachothers lips, leaving a thin line of saliva connected untill it broke away.

Gazing to the others glazed eyes the two smile and laugh in joy. When that pass the Clavat nuzzled the red heads neck and trailed kisses down. Said Selkie purred in delight as he caressed the Crystal embeded in the Clavats cheek. He giggled as the blond shivered and the faint wing twitch.

"Looks like someone's in a kinky mood?" The blond voiced playfully.

"I guess I am eh?" Keiss smirked.

" Then hold on!" Layle bellowed aloud, tilting the surfboard away from the city and with one huge flap from the faint glowing wing, the two boys soared.

Keiss held on the blond's waist as they took off. He grinned from ear to ear feeling the beat of his and the Clavats heart, like the beating of the Clavat's wing.

Like the beat of the Crystal principle.

_~FIN~_

* * *

><p>Devilokami: FINALLY! I HAVE FINISHED THIS LOOOONG STORY! Thought this ending sounds so kinky, when did Keiss like Layle like that? Oh well, Im so happy I could take a vacation~<p>

Keiss: B-but...what about the other guys *pionts to list on Devilokami's profile*

Devilokami: Darn...fine then I'll suffer typing the list while the rest of you people enjoy reading this fic. Please let me know if you have a paring in mind, letter me what you want and I'll do it.

Keiss: Good Clavat girl~

Devilokami: Do you want me to get Layle?

Keiss: NO! IM SORRY!

Devilokami: Good Selkie boy~


End file.
